CANCIÓN SOBRE EL AGUA CAPÍTULO iii : Hinmo de ausencia
by AlysonSagat
Summary: El guerrero del agua tiene una prueba que le demostrará que su sentido en la vida va en la dirección correcta, en el camino, una persona le devolverá la fe y el motivo de seguir con su lucha. Mientras tanto, una maligna sociedad se gesta en lo más podrido de Ciudad República.


CANCION SOBRE EL AGUA

CAPÍTULO III: HIMNOS DE AUSENCIA

Se acabaron sus opciones para disuadir su angustia, irónicamente la lejanía de su tierra natal había provocado una sensación de desamparo, como si estar lejos del lugar que le atormentaban los recuerdos atrajera magnéticamente sus pensamientos de regreso a la tundra. Tonraq se dio cuenta que permanecer en aquel incómodo y opulento espacio terminaría por convencerlo de haber tomado una mala decisión. Pasó la noche entera balanceando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, recostado mirando el techo lujoso cambiar de pigmentos conforme la luz jugaba con las texturas.

Supo que a era tiempo de encarar el día, de pie frente a la gigantesca ventana fue desenredando las cortinas, cegándose al principio con el resplandor y ruido de miles de personas, miles de cosas, y miles de pensamientos dentro de aquel contenedor urbano. Se vistió lentamente, con una versión más clara de la camisa que solía usar en sus años de juventud, sólo que sin la prenda básica de color intenso con mangas, dejando mostrar los músculos remanentes de sus poderosos brazos, por esta ocasión, le dio pereza ser tan dedicado con la trenza y prefirió recoger su cabello en una cola de caballo sostenida por debajo de la nuca, acarició su cabello reflexionando la posibilidad de cortarlo un poco, para él, representaba una insistencia al pasado o más bien la cuerda que le tensaba en su propio tormento.

Chasqueó la boca y se dirigió al pasillo, suspirando al cerrar la puerta. Bumi se encontraba batallando con una de sus botas, había querido presentarse con una variante de su traje militar, ahora, mostraba en sus manos los tatuajes de un maestro aire. Kya salió bostezando tras de él, sosteniendo su pierna para poder encajar el zapato.

-Oh, gracias, este pequeño amiguito siempre me ha dado problemas, no es por nada pero nunca he tenido un buen flanco izquierdo-

-Deberías calzarte estando en la cama…es menos complicado que hacerlo de pie-

-El señor comandante siente que los minutos son demasiado valiosos como para desperdiciarlos en formalidades absurdas- Kya entrecerraba los ojos admirando como su hermano lamía sus blancos dientes en el reflejo de un jarrón de plata.

-Las camas son traicioneras querida hermana. Tú piensas ponerte los zapatos, una camisa, incluso el hecho de bostezar y bajar la guardia le estás permitiendo a los demonios del pereza apoderarse de tu débil cuerpo y como si se tratara de una ventisca de montaña te empujan a sus sábanas para retrasarte en tus pendientes- Bumi siguió con su discurso a lo lejos, ahora su prioridad era dirigirse al comedor. Kya y Tonraq se quedaron viendo al militar emitir gruñidos como si ellos siguieran sus pasos.

-Kya…disculpa mi indiscreción. Pero no esperaba a que le pidieran a Bumi este tipo de cosas, quiero decir, si Izumi sabía lo que iba a encomendarnos habría pensado en un maestro aire con más experiencia como…-

-¿tenzin? Ya lo creo, fue al que se consideró en un principio, incluso el primero en venir a una audiencia con ambas funcionarias. Pero sólo llegó a disculparse en persona con la Señora del Fuego y su comité del consejo, tú sabes, el embarazo de Jinora le impediría durante y después del parto dedicarse a una labor tan pesada. Y no me refiero nada más a él-

-¿Quieres decir que la hija de Bei fong también es una segunda opción?-

-Sí, ella lo hizo voluntariamente. Un día Nos encontrábamos buscando quien sería un mejor remplazo para Tenzin y pensamos en bumi. Lo sé, puede ser imprudente, testarudo, obstinado, sus historias tienen una clara tendencia a la exageración…pero después de analizar como le salvó el pellejo a todos en el norte no nos quedó duda de que lejos de ser una mala decisión podría ayudarle a perfeccionarse como maestro-

-Ahora que lo dices confiaría mil veces en Bumi, se ve que es un hombre de acción- Kya se sintió aliviada al saber que el maestro agua aún conservaba buenos recuerdos del pasado.

-¿irás al comedor?- comenzaron a caminar

-No lo creo Kya, en estos momentos no me apetece comer nada.-

-Tienes que hacerlo, un maestro agua debe llenarse de energía porque le espera un día lleno de tareas-

-Preferiría inspeccionar el lugar, en mi favor puedo decir que es para identificar concentración de maestros agua. Supongo que por mucho que convivan diversas culturas no deja de haber algunos que se reúnen con los de su mismo origen- Contempló el brazalete que le identificaba como miembro de la nación del agua.

-Ciudad República es más que un nombre, es un lugar demasiado extenso y no podrás recorrerlo en una sola mañana. Tendrás que atenerte a lo que dispongan de arriba, si es necesario hacer un reclutamiento supongo que será en conjunto. Puede ser riesgo que te aventures a explorar ubicaciones que no conoces, Tonraq- La preocupación en su tono de voz estaba justificado en la experiencia, Tonraq buscaba l amanera de distraerse pero quería evitar que sus acciones resultaran contraproducentes al plan.

-Estaré bien kya, soy un maestro agua pero también soy un viejo que raya en los 50, a diferencia de mis poderes mi edad salta a la vista y no creo que algún brabucón quiera perder su tiempo con un trasto viejo con el cabello más claro que sus ideas-

-Yo no estaría tan segura…- Kya se detuvo en la puerta del comedor principal, los choques de cubiertos sobre porcelana se dejaban escuchar a lo lejos -¿No vendrás entonces? Dicen que preparan una sopa de hongos con filete insuperable.-

-Provecho, kya. Nos veremos luego- al despistarse se fijó que Tonraq ya había emprendido camino a la salida. Giró su cabeza en negación y entró lentamente, deteniendo sus pasos en el marco de la puerta guardando la esperanza de verlo cambiar de parecer, solo para encararse con el vacío de la salida.

Las calles en Ciudad República guardan todo tipo de engranajes, mecanismos que funcionaron por sí mismos ante la necesidad de combatir la adversidad. Esos engranajes se mueven a las sombras de los ojos del presidente y el señor del fuego. Los maestros y las personas que no dominan un elemento han sabido convivir, pero así como la teoría del caos lo marca, la acción más mínima en una casa diversa es la tragedia entre un hombre indefenso y un poderoso maestro dispuesto a todo a imponer su fuerza.

La luz del sol iba agonizando conforme bajaba los niveles en los barrios simples de la ciudad: un pequeño espacio albergaba dentro de él a un hombre mayor, como de 60 años, con el sudor surcando el rostro envejecido mientras contaba obsesivamente un montón de papeles que expedían el olor de la avaricia y la violencia. Una lámpara pequeña ayudaba con trabajos a su monótona labor, los carteles a sus espaldas ofrecían atracciones barbáricas entre maestros enfrentándose a muerte. De repente, la leve luz sufrió el eclipse total del foco, ocurriendo una sombra enfocada al centro donde la presa dejó de contar, como si hubieran apagado su fuente de energía.

-Váyanse, la venta de boletos se suspende el día de hoy. Tengo un evento importante en la noche y todas las luchas han quedado suspendidas- Al principio no hizo ningún gesto para encararse con su visitante, por un descuido que le reveló su identidad, volvió su cabeza rápidamente con un semblante de terror.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? , ¿Quién les ha dejado entrar?- Frunció el ceño fingiendo controlar la situación.

Un grupo de personas, que no pasarían de un tercio, formaban una media luna alrededor del escritorio improvisado. Un hombre fornido con pantalones color verde y el torso marcado por terribles cicatrices permanecía inmóvil con la comisura izquierda de su boca contraída hasta el pómulo, a su lado, una sensual mujer de cabello completamente negro, cuyas formas apenas eran cubiertas por una leve tela azul transparente que se transformaba en un pequeño traje del mismo color pero más intenso jugaba con su larga cabellera mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sádica, completaba el circulo, un joven amanerado con un fleco que cubría la totalidad de sus ojos, iba vestido con un elegante camisón de seda blanca, fajada dentro de unos ajustados pantalones de cuero rojos y un chal de encaje del mismo color, haciendo juego con un listón suave enredado de forma desenfadada. El último al parecer era quien tenía el don de la palabra.

-El viejo, sucio y repugnante Wong, dueño de la "Entrada al purgatorio" cantina de apestosa calidad de día…Tugurio de esclavitud durante la noche.- El joven hablaba con un afeminamiento digno de un canario. –sabes, nos han llegado a contar que le llaman así a tu "fino" establecimiento porque convences a maestros venidos a menos para…bueno, no creo que sea necesario describir de forma tan explícita lo que vienen a hacer para ti a cambio de solucionar con unas cuantas monedas sus problemas-

-Problemas- Agregó la mujer de cabello largo –Provocados por inútiles holgazanes como tú y los no maestros que pululan en estos sitios. Qué asco, de frente a un maestro no tienen oportunidad así que aprovechas cuando la vida los acaba para darle a tus gusanos carne que roer, ¿No es así bacteria?- Su tono contrastaba con su apariencia, comparada con el otro chico, ella tenía la voz de un felino a punto de lanzar un zarpazo.

-Ustedes… ¿De qué hablan? En mi negocio todo mundo sube al cuadrilátero por su propia voluntad. ¿Quién les dijo esto? Seguro fue el maldito traidor de cheng, rata podrida, no soportó que no le pagara y en vez de comprarse un plato de comida lo ha gastado en sus matones. Está bien, si tanto desea algo de esto… ¡tomen!- lanzando una cantidad inmensurable de billetes al suelo, los cuales sólo provocaron una leve risotada en el trío.

-Piensas…- Dijo el de rojo mientras recogía los billetes con galantería – ¿Sobornarnos corazón?- Al momento de decir esto abanicaba un triángulo de papeles sobre su cuello. –Es una muy mala decisión, ¿No crees?- alzó su chal rojo y lo estiró a lo largo de sus brazos y espalda. El hombre comenzó a temblar la piel debajo de su cara obesa, llenando sus comisuras de baba ya espumeante.

-Más que una mala decisión, Hinotori. Es una sentencia de muerte- La mujer comenzó a deslizar sus manos a través de sus caderas, hasta posicionarlas a la altura de su vientre, el terror creció en Wong mientras veía como el agua del retrete se derramaba debajo de la puerta. El hombre de pantalones verdes no emitió palabra, pero pudo sentir el estremecimiento de la tierra bajo sus pies. Sus ojos rasgados se abrieron a su máxima capacidad cuando vio que la prenda que llevaba el joven de fleco comenzaba a incendiarse.

-Pobre, sucio y viejo Wong, creo que el que está en la puerta pero del infierno…eres tú querido- La última palabra fue casi como un canto de sentencia que provino del maestro fuego. La vibración de la tierra estaba en su punto, se escuchaba el borboteo del agua, Wong cerró los ojos esperando el inminente fin.

-Ustedes nunca aprenden- Una voz andrógina emitió una orden firme pero sin alzar la voz, seguido de una violenta y sofocada ráfaga de viento que apagaría la prenda de fuego, calmaría las aguas y detendría el sismo. La lámpara del techo callo a los pies del joven sonriendo al descubrir que era una de petróleo.

-¿Jamás podremos hacer una entrada decente y sin necesidad de enviar al objetivo dentro de la tierra? Venimos…a conversar- La figura estaba vestida con un largo traje blanco, con mangas y fondo acampanado y sellado por una franja de color roja, su cabeza calva mostraba el diseño que simulaba una serpiente encorvándose y que terminaba en un círculo perfecto justo al centro de la frente.

-No puede ser…- Balbuceó Wong.-… Yuna, la flor del viento.- El hombre calló de su silla y se incorporó sosteniéndose de la pared. –Ya le dije a tus socios que aquí nadie pelea contra su voluntad, todos somos gente decente, son habladurías eso que los tengo esclavizados a nadie se ha chantajeado lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo. ¡Créame!-

La figura mostró una sencilla y elegante sonrisa, sus ojos delineados con un color carmesí cerraron para mostrar el resto de la pintura sobre los párpados. –No está en mí, Pobre Wong. Es un mandato de los espíritus, ellos lo han visto todo, tú a mí me puedes engañar. Pero me han visitado en sueños y me han mostrado tu pecado: te aprovechaste de maestros agua, fuego y tierra, desde niños de la calle hasta ebrios sin hogar, los metes a este agujero, los torturas, les quitas su dinero y amenazas a sus familias si intentan buscar por ellos-

-Tienes una deuda muy grande, Wong- El joven de camisa blanca se sentó en el escritorio acariciando su rostro bañado en sudor.

-Hamza..- El hombre corpulento miró discretamente a Yuna –Este pobre hombre apenas se sostiene. Es nuestro deber brindarle un..."apoyo".- sus muñecas se abrazaron una a la otra, y sus amplias mangas ocultaron sus brazos en un puente de tela sobre su vientre.

-Como ordenes…Yuna- El hombre sólo movió su rostro hacia arriba, y el gordo de ojos rasgados quedó atrapado de sus pies con la tierra y dos enormes rocas puntiagudas estaban posicionadas en la yugular y en la garganta.

-No…Por favor, prometo dejar el negocio. Me iré…-

-¿y permitir que en otro sitio hagas lo mismo? Te evitaremos caer de vuelta en tentación. Pobrecillo, pareces tener calor. Ulla, ¿Por qué no le das un poco de agua a nuestro amigo?-

Detrás de ella, la mujer de cabellera negra creó un halo azul a su alrededor, la puerta se volvió añicos debido al torrente que le impactó, debajo de sus pies, un proyectil liquido invadió su rostro, haciéndolo difícil respirar. Yuna demostró su satisfacción y liberó sus manos de las mangas cruzadas. –Es una pena que no podamos confiar en ti. No es que sea algo personal, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que sigas rompiendo tus promesas, has hecho sufrir a mucha gente y dejarte escapar es apostar a que seguirás cayendo en este espiral de errores. Piensa de forma positiva: no estamos aquí para someter a las pobres almas que, como la tuya, no fueron bendecidos con la habilidad de ser uno con el universo, sino que vamos a mostrarles la belleza de su lugar a un paso atrás de nosotros, éste mundo es nuestro y deben entender que gente como tú, son sólo nuestros invitados.

-Sería hermoso una fiesta a la luz de las velas, Hinotori, a ti se te da bien esos temas sobre decoración- Yuna dio la orden mientras su rostro se mantenía indiferente ante la escena mórbida que había creado. –Sólo procura no excederte tanto, recuerda lo que dicen: "haces más con menos".-

Hinotori hizo su fleco hacía atrás y movió los labios hacia arriba en señal de fastidio. Sólo necesitó dos pasos para ponerse en medio de la improvisada oficina, en una pose similar a la de una delicada bailarina, el chico comenzó a dar giros con sus dedos índices apuntando hacia el suelo en forma de escuadras. De un momento, llamas color verde brillante comenzaban a brotar de sus dedos, el señor Wong se desvaneció del terror, había visto todo tipo de maestros fuego, incluso los que dominan el control del elemento como trueno y la llama azul, pero ese color sobrenatural era digno de las fauces de un demonio proveniente de las peores pesadillas.

El cuarto cambió su tono oscuro a un festín de tonos verdosos, las llamas comenzaban a comerse todo a su paso, revelando los bagajes llenos de billetes, oro y otros metales preciosos que se descubrieron como un gran hallazgo. Los ojos del líder se abrieron en éxtasis, el torrente de agua no se detenía, las piedras se mantenían amenazantes sobre el cuerpo flácido y desvanecido del hombrecillo gordo y Hinotori se mantenía en su danza de delirio y sadismo, riendo afeminadamente y destruyendo el lugar hasta el cimiento.

-Ya es suficiente Hinotori, creo que el invitado se quedó dormido, qué grosero- Los tres dejaron sonar diferentes tonos de risa. –Supongo que debemos reprenderle su mal comportamiento. ¿Qué proponen chicos?- Hinotori levantó la mano compulsivamente en completa emoción. –Hanza, ¿Qué opinas?.- un abucheo se escuchó desde el centro de la oficina. –No seas egoísta Hinotori, la vez antepasada tú y Ulla decidieron el destino del objetivo. Es tiempo que el buen Hamza ayude a este descarriado a tomar el tren de la eternidad. Hamza, ¿Me harías el honor?-

El gigante miró con desprecio al hombre que hace rato habría perdido la vida, sin embargo, su debilidad ante los ataques y su prematuro deceso molestó al maestro tierra, quien abrazó con sus rocas el cuerpo del sujeto hasta que lo dejó convertido en una plasta de carne y ropa hecha añicos. No contento con ello, comenzó a descender sus restos hasta que sólo su cabeza achatada por el golpe, junto con sus cuencas salidas, quedó en la tierra como vestigio de un acto atroz.

-Tú nunca nos decepcionas. Por eso me gustan más tus finales Hamza, están llenos de brutal singularidad-

-A mí en lo personal me gustan más los tuyos, Yuna- Ulla habló a sus espaldas –Hace mucho que no terminas con la vida de algún parásito como éste- Hinotori comenzó a reír como un niño, parado frene a la cabeza sobrante del montículo, bajó su cremallera y una estela liquida salió justo encima del cráneo.

-Ha sido un día de provecho, no lo puedes negar. Me gustaría que para la próxima vez que Hamza termine con alguien, Ulla no lo ahogue antes que podamos escuchar sus gritos de dolor-

-Disculpa, no todos tenemos un elemento que te permita el lujo de ver como descompones el cuerpo de tu oponente- Ahora la mujer acariciaba un mechón generoso de su cabello por encima del hombro –Además, esto no lo hacemos por diversión. Yuna, esto comienza a ser tedioso, a éste paso no lograremos hacer escarmentar a estos malnacidos, necesitamos algo en grande-

Abrió los ojos en serena reflexión, mientras todo ardía en ceniza, parecían gozar de cierta inmunidad contra las llamas de Hinotori, -¿crees que no lo he pensado, Ulla?. También nace en mí esta sensación de no estar llegando a ninguna parte. No les mentiré, también yo puedo abarcar en mí el aburrimiento y el fastidio tanto como ustedes, pero no debemos desesperarnos, nuestro gran momento llegará más pronto de lo que podemos imaginar, mientras tanto sólo debemos conformarnos con los logros en la logia, los nuevos adeptos, y estos miserables que podamos redimir.- Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida inspeccionando cualquier hallazgo interesante.

-Hamza, ¿Podrás cargar estos baúles? Pueden tener algo lindo ahí dentro- entre el humo Hinotori se encaró con Yuna.

-Oh jefe, dígame que podré quedarme con las camisas de seda y las finas telas que usaba este gordo. ¿Sí?, a pesar de ser un asqueroso ratón de alcantarilla tenía buenos gustos en cuanto a elegir sus telas, claro, al final terminaba haciendo nefastas combinaciones, pero nada que un buen modisto, como yo obviamente, no pueda transformar en una fina obra de arte- Sacó de una de las cajas un montón de sedas y comenzó a frotarlas contra su cuerpo andrógino, Yuna esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nos servirá, Nuestros hermanos ocuparán ropa que ponerse. Podrás quedarte con la mitad de todo eso, no debes ser pretencioso ni egoísta- Hinotori aceptó con pesar inflando las mejillas. Sonriendo, llevó el baúl arrastras pro medio de su correa, como si jalara un carrito de juguetes.

-Hablando de obras de arte. Creo que nuestro momento al fin llegará- Ulla alcanzó una hoja de papel que logró sobrevivir a las llamas del maestro fuego. La mano pálida y frágil del jefe la sostuvo y la dirigió a su cara, examinó lo poco que era legible, para su fortuna el texto principal permanecía al centro de la página carcomida por el fuego verdoso.

"La Señora del Fuego y el Gobierno de Ciudad República honra a sus ciudadanos con esta especial invitación. Con motivo del primer festival en honor a la fundación de nuestra ciudad, se llevará a cabo la presentación de una galería con obras de arte con los talentos nativos de nuestras calles. Habrá una feria a lo largo de la plaza principal con todo tipo de atracciones y divertidos juegos, comida y una exposición de las 4 naciones que forman nuestra identidad. Para los contribuyentes más activos se les hace esta especial invitación a la cena de gala donde se mostrará la pintura ganadora de ´éste año, y la señora del fuego Izumi hará llegar una importante información a todos los habitantes de Ciudad República.

La celebración iniciará con el gran banquete del consejo y comerciantes esta noche, así como la feria en la plaza con acceso para todo el público"

-Veo que nuestra querida señora del fuego piensa salir del luto- Yuna guardó el documento en una de sus mangas.

-¿Feria? Eso suena maravilloso, ¿Crees que traigan sopa de Cangrejo azul? Es mi favorita, mi madre solía hacerla mejor que na…-

-No digas tonterías Hinotori… esta es la oportunidad que esperábamos, andando, debemos preparar todo. Como bien dice esta elegante invitación, tenemos una cita esta noche con la crema y nata de ésta ciudad-

-Pero… como piensas entrar?-

-De la misma manera en que nos hemos escabullido en cada asesinato, mi querido Hamza- El trio compartió una sonrisa de aprobación. –Es hora de dar nuestro propio anuncio a la población, esta gente necesita abrir los ojos a la verdad. Y no lo digo yo…Lo dicen los altos mandos-

El medio día en la ciudad era aún más caluroso de lo que pensaba, Tonraq había caminado a lo largo de la calle buscando el sitio con mejor sombra para protegerse del sol. Jamás en su vida había tenido el deseo insistente de dormir encima de un bloque de hielo como en ese momento. Kya tenía razón, era una pérdida de tiempo en todo sentido, las calles eran confusas y la gente que la habitaba portaba vestimentas que poco o nada hacían alusión a una posible pertenencia u origen. Vestidos rosados, trajes negros, tampoco tuvo suerte mirando a los ojos de la gente, no porque fuera imposible, sino que era un gesto que no se tomaba como muy amable de su parte, sino pregúntenle al anciano que descargó la ira de su bastón contra su adolorida espalda.

El maestro suspiró con los hombros relajados debajo del anuncio en la acera. De pronto el olor a un delicioso estofado que combinaba carne con especias empezó a acelerar su respiración, Ciudad República podría ser caótica, peor definitivamente el olor de su comida sería el primer hallazgo agradable desde que bajó del barco. Al momento de encararse se encontró con el anuncio del restaurante, y en efecto, los grabados que anunciaban el menú desde la ventana provocaron que Tonraq abriera los ojos tan grandes como su rostro lo permitía, todo tipo de cortes de carne, emparedados, sopas, postres, el maestro no era un hombre apetito voraz, pero los años pesados y las dificultades en la cacería debido a la ubicación de su tribu habían cortado en él su gusto por la comida más elaborada. Guardando la compostura, Tonraq no pensaba entrar sin antes decidirse por nada, entre las opciones llamó la atención un conjunto de pan con especia, ajos y condimentos picantes acompañando una rebanada gigantesca de filete asado con una ensalada de hierbas mentoladas y salsa blanca. Definitivamente si iba a quedarse en aquel lugar por un buen tiempo podría acostumbrarse a comer ahí, de todas formas ya conocía los banquetes y la mala costumbre de la alta sociedad de servir los platos de forma muy escueta, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de llenar su estómago. Al momento de querer cruzar la puerta, y como un noble recordatorio de sus reflejos, detuvo los pasos antes de abrirla al sentir sus bolsillos vacíos.

Una corriente recorrió su espalda y olvidó que entre sus problemas personales olvidó llevar una cantidad considerable de dinero, lo peor era que no sabía si su nuevo puesto le iba asegurar un salario, con la misma compostura imponente fingió haberse equivocado y salió del recinto disimulando su vergüenza. De nueva cuenta estaba en la acera, cansado, bañado en sudor y con un enorme vacío estomacal, los días en la tribu agua del sur eran tan difíciles que estaba comiendo menos de unos años para acá, y ahora que empezaba a darse una oportunidad de gozar algo para el mismo, el universo conspira para mantenerlo frustrado.

Levantó la mirada para emprender caminó de vuelta al palacio principal, y resignarse a cualquier cosa insípida que le sirvieran en el comedor. Cuando fijó su vista en la acera de enfrente, su corazón se aceleró de forma brusca, en la escena se observaba de forma cruda como un joven déspota vestido con ropas elegantes amenazaba con propinar una paliza al mismo anciano que arremetió con su bastón hace unas horas.

-Por favor, tenga consideración soy un pobre viejo ¿qué sé yo si es maestro o no?, No sea cruel conmigo, si no puedo ver donde camino, no espere a que sepa distinguir si maneja un control. –El viejo se protegía con sus débiles manos, esperando con resignado temor su castigo.

-Eres un viejo chantajista, no voy a creerme tus pretextos, te enseñaré a que debes bajar la mirada cuando un maestro pase de lado tuyo a ver si así aprender de una vez lo que no te enseñaron hace siglos vejestorio- Tonraq iba a dar un salto y salir en su defensa, hasta que una mano se interpuso en ambos cuerpos, sosteniendo el antebrazo del agresor con débil determinación.

-Eres un canalla, este pobre anciano no te está haciendo nada. Pareces un niño caprichudo, no tiene por qué hacerte reverencia, tú no eres nadie- La intrusa era una mujer joven, menor a 30 años, su cabello se ondulaba a pesar de su corta distancia en brillantes mechones negros, vestía un conjunto de blusa y falda con holanes de color salmón con encajes dorados alrededor del vuelo en su falda, sus mayas eran de un blanco opaco que combinaba con unas zapatillas discretas color rojo, un tono menos intenso que contrastaba con su vestido brillante y aperlado. En un acto épico la joven tiraba del brazo del abusador con una mano y con otra sostenía con mucha fuerza un montón de hojas que salían sin control.

-¿Pero qué hemos hecho para que estas calles se inundaran de estos engendros inútiles?- con un solo ademan la chica fue a parar violentamente a la pared, lastimándose un brazo al caer de lado y soltando todas las hojas que tenía en su mano. –Tonraq supo que algo debía hacerse, buscó en todos lados una fuente de agua y fijó su vista en una toma de agua, debía actuar rápido.

-Señorita, ¿Está bien?, granuja- El hombre se levantó con poca estabilidad abrazando a su defensora –A mí me puedes hacer puré si quieres, pero esta señorita te debe respeto. Granuja!, los hombres como tú no deberían ser maestros, ellos son personas buenas que respetan a quienes no tenemos su misma habilidad-

-¡Cállate anciano ridículo, me tienen harto tú y este despropósito de mujer!, ¡Los haré cenizas de tal forma que nadie sabrá identificarlos!- las victimas solo pudieron cubrirse ante la inminente luz amarilla, el asombro de las personas se volvió terror al no dar crédito al evento tan cruel que estaba por concluir en una catástrofe. Justo cuando el maestro fuego intentaba lanzar una llama feroz, de la nada, un torrente de agua empujó al prepotente atacante hasta los contenedores de basura. La gente había exclamado un grito ante la tensión del desenlace, el cual se calmó al ver brotar la cantidad de agua que ahora ponía en aprietos al causante de todo aquello.

-¿Qué? Oh vamos, lo que me faltaba, un maestro agua defendiendo a estos parásitos inútiles- Tonraq se había puesto en poción de combate, en sus manos descansaban cañones de agua dispuestos a darle una lección a ese sujeto.

-Creo que necesitas volver a tu casa a que tu madre te enseñe que debes respetar a las mujeres y las personas adultas-

-¿Lo dices por experiencia, anciano?-

-Seré un viejo, pero también aprendí una cosa o dos acerca de cómo criar muchachos problema como tú.- La sonrisa de tonraq habría vuelto a ser la misma estela de victoria que lo distinguió en sus batallas. El joven se sintió intimidado, sabía que no era cualquier maestro agua, era un nativo de alguna tribu y por ello su conocimiento al controlar los elementos era aún más sofisticada, se había metido en problemas con un soldado de la nación del agua.

-Oye amigo, esto… podemos olvidarlo. Digo, míralos, ¿A caso vale la pena dar la cara por un par de gusanos?, apenas y éste puede levantarse y éste remedo de heroína no pudo siquiera detener mi brazo. Comprende hermano, eres maestro como yo, somos la supremacía en comparación con estos bichos sin gracia-

-Sabes, hace mucho tiempo, antes que esta ciudad naciera, hubo un sujeto que creía la misma patraña que estás diciendo ahora. Sólo que él no veía a cualquier maestro como un igual- Alrededor del joven se formaron mangas de agua, dos sostenían las piernas y el resto sus muñecas, quedando en forma de estrella, con el terror expresado en sus ojos.

-Mató inocentes en nombre de, lo que tú muy estúpidamente llamas, la "supremacía" o la ley del más fuerte. Hasta que el avatar acabó con él, y le enseñó al mundo que nadie vale más que otro sólo por sus habilidades. Yo he sido testigo del gran potencial de hombres y mujeres como los que has querido ultrajar, y si está en mis manos, no permitiré que un payaso como tú saque ventaja de las dos o tres tácticas que le enseñaron sus amigos de pandilla-

-¡Eres un jodido viejo, ojalá y te pudras, asqueroso traidor!-

-Hablas demasiado, y no dices nada que de motivos para compadecerme…Necesitas que alguien lave esa boca gigante que llevas en la cara- Sin mover un músculo, un enorme túnel de agua embistió al joven inmóvil, intento hacer fuego control, pero el agua de las tomas era demasiada para convocar sus poderes. Tonraq dejó de abatirlo hasta que vio que casi lo noqueaba, cayó al piso como un muñeco de trapo. Las personas a su alrededor se quedaban mirando sorprendidas de la habilidad del maestro.

-¿qué, nunca habían visto un nativo de la nación del agua?- la gente comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear el acto heroico del maestro. A su lado, sintió la mano del anciano.

-Sé que te juzgue mal hace rato, creo que ahora he pagado mi mala acción quedando en deuda contigo- El viejo bajó la mirada con profunda vergüenza.

-No se preocupe, sólo prometa que la próxima vez que le dé un bastonazo a alguien, no sea un peligroso maestro fuego completamente chiflado- El hombre estrechó su mano con la de Tonraq, y se fue lentamente, abriéndose paso por la multitud que persona a persona iban dando desde palmadas en la espalda hasta felicitaciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esas expresiones de aprecio, por un momento volvió a sentir la satisfacción de haber ayudado a quien lo necesitaba, si tan sólo pudiera haber hecho lo mismo por sus seres queridos.

Al irse el último testigo del espectáculo, Tonraq observó curioso como la joven de hace un momento batallaba entre los charcos de agua para recoger los restos de sus papeles.

-Por favor- Seguía hurgando en los charcos –Que este sirva, por favor, que sirva…ay no, tendré que volver a hacerlo, y ya estaba tan feliz de haber logrado ese trazo…-

-Déjame ayudarte- Tonraq bajó su cuerpo al nivel de aquella mujer para ayudarle en la labor de rescate –Lo lamento mucho, me excedí con mi técnica y ya mojé todo tu portafolio- Sostuvo con desagrado un papel flácido y lleno de tinta negra corrida.

-Oh, no se preocupe, son simples bocetos, podré hacer otros iguales o mejores. Sólo espero que la editorial me del tiempo suficiente para terminarlos hasta la publicación del libro- Su tono se escuchaba mortificado, pero aliviado del peligro.

-Es mi culpa, debí haberlos apartado de la pelea, esta vez fueron tus trabajos, pude haberlos ahogado o lastimado con mis mangas de agua- Al quedar sus ojos contra los de esa muchacha, le llamó la atención el tenue e inocente tono café que se reunía justo al centro de aquel océano blanco, sin querer, el maestro agua dejó salir un suspiro, como si la tranquilidad que hubiese buscado los últimos años estuviera frente a él.

-Son… prioridades al final de cuentas- Prosiguió la joven reuniendo en un montículo húmedo todas las obras echadas a perder. –Pudo pasar de todo el ´día de hoy, prefiero que mis obras queden mojadas y poder hacer unas nuevas, a que yo y todo mi trabajo quedara reducida a cenizas… y no sabe lo que me molesta el olor de las cosas quemadas- Le sonrió, divertida con la expresión de su salvador, quien estaba inmóvil e incapaz de hacer contacto visual.

-Me llamo Rune- Extendió su mano.

Tonraq no dejaba de mirarla, estaba embrutecido con la revelación de sus ojos, como un simple reflejo extendió la suya y sin decir palabra movió torpemente ambas manos sin soltar.

-¿Me…permite?, creo que necesitaré ésta, es con la que dibujo por lo general- Dijo disimulando una risa incomoda. –Al menos seré digna de saber su nombre?-

-Si…tengo uno…Es decir. Mi nombre es Tonraq...-

-Oh, vaya, un nombre agresivo para un sujeto tan… ¿Viril?- Contrajo la punta de sus cejas, tratando de justificar sus ideas. –Supongo que no eres de Ciudad República, conozco cada rincón de este hoyo y para serte sincera no te había visto por ningún lado-

-Sí, no soy de aquí. Provengo de la tribu agua del s… norte- Tornaq no quería dar indicios de ser reconocido como el padre del avatar, más que por él mismo, era por la propia seguridad de su hija, confiaba en que cualquier momento podría decir algo que detonara un escándalo.

-Por supuesto que no- Soltó una risa irónica –No me lo tome a mal, pero…sus ropas no pertenecen a las que usan comúnmente en la tribu norte, ellos son más sofisticados, de hecho juraría que usted proviene del sur, la vestimenta hace juego con su estilo de vida nómada- Estaba acorralado, no le quedaba más que aceptar su derrota, decir la verdad y atenerse a que esto no perjudicar a nadie en un futuro.

-Me atrapaste, sí soy de la tribu sur, vengo… Por asuntos laborales, me han ofrecido un trabajo en la ciudad y apenas estaba haciendo un recorrido-

-Oh, pues bienvenido, y lamento que haya sido por medio de algo como lo que acaba de pasar-

-No es ningún problema, los maestros estamos para ayudar a los que necesiten de nuestra ayuda. A mí me complace saber que les soy útil a los demás-

-Como se nota que no naciste aquí, de un tiempo para acá todos los maestros se han vuelto hostiles y algo egoístas. Ese chico era común verlo molestando a los demás, pero tiene unos meses que se ha vuelto insoportable-

-Veremos quien se cansa primero.-

-Quisiera recompensarte tu buena acción-

-¿Cómo? Debería ser yo quien se pusiera a dibujar esos cartones otra vez como forma de reparar mi daño-

-Ya, olvídate de eso. Dime, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?, como nuevo miembro de ésta ciudad puedes pedirme lo que quieras, ya ves que no tengo la fuerza para jugarte a tracción.- Rune guiñó un ojo hacia Tonraq.

-No gracias, pro ahora todo está bien, solo promete que vas a cuidar más de ti mis…- Un sonido gutural provino de su interior, si él no necesitaba nada, su estómago le convenció de todo lo contrario.

-Creo que alguien no ha comido- Rune dio un aplauso único -¡Eso es!, ¿Qué le parece si saldo mi deuda con usted invitándole una buena comida? Supongo que su viaje le ha dejado con poco dinero y no es justo que termine su día comiendo en cualquier lugar. Justo en esta calle hay un restaurante de primer nivel que se le va a encantar.-

Los platos de comida se habían puesto frente a ambos. El de tonraq, omitiendo cualquier muestra de orgullo y gracias a la insistencia de Rune, estaba conformado por el menú que tenía en mente unos momentos antes. El de su acompañante era un poco más breve y consistía meramente en frutas y carne blanca. Tonraq miró su plato conteniendo el deseo de abalanzarse sobre la comida, los años ingiriendo poco comenzaban a esfumarse delante del manjar recién servido.

-¿No tiene hambre?, yo creí que ese platillo le gustaría porque es el más completo y para un hombre de su tamaño y fuerza es perfecta para obtener proteínas-

-Lo que pasa es que…-

-Nada hombre, nada. Coma ahora antes que sea yo la que acabe con lo suyo-

No terminó de decir nada cuando de un gruñido el maestro agua se dejó ir al filete, mordisqueando como una bestia hambrienta aquel suave corte, mostrando sus blancos dientes afilando las fibras de su comida. Bebiendo compulsivamente, masticando con mucho ruido, Rune se quedó impactada, pensó para sí que su compañero habría pasado mucho tiempo sin comer.

-Disculpe…¿En casa no están acostumbrados a este tipo de comida?-

Tonraq asintió con la cabeza, estimuló el reflejo de deglutir con ayuda de un gran trago de agua. Exhaló aire con mucha satisfacción.

-En mi tribu hay mucha comida pero el frío y las posibilidades de caza nos hace imposible prepararla de esta forma. Debo aceptar que entre tanta locura su comida tiene el mismo nivel de caos en su sabor- siguió devorando el filete. Al terminar su alimento, ambos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, Rune con especial interés a Tonraq.

-¿pasa algo?, ¿tengo comida en mis dientes?- Dijo pasando la punta de la lengua sobre el esmalte de su dentadura.

-No es eso, disculpe mi imprudencia, ¿Usted tiene familia?-

-Una hija…-

-Comprendo, su esposa vino con usted o se qued…-

-Soy viudo-

Rune respiró profundo, supo l magnitud de la incomodidad expresada en su rostro, El maestro puso sus codos sobre la mesa y contempló el exterior iluminado por el sol de la tarde. –Vengo con mucha inseguridad, perdí a mi mujer y mi hija tiene más de 10 años que emprendió un viaje no ha regresado-

-Disculpe que sea tan impertinente, creo que por tener un pretexto para conversar acabo de meterle el puño entero en la herida.-

-Por favor, hablémonos de "tú", ya es suficiente recordarme que estoy viejo cuando me veo en el espejo como para que cualquiera donde me cruzo también me lo diga, no es tan divertido llegar a esta edad cuando se es tan solitario-

-Pues…- Dudó por la posibilidad que estaba a punto de ofrecerle, aun así decidió hacerlo y no quedarse con las ganas.- No tienes por qué estar así, digo, si ya quiso el destino que coincidiéramos sería bueno que empezaras a relacionarte con gente como yo de la ciudad, s tu trabajo te lo permite y no te molesta podemos organizar un paseo de vez en cuando y presentarte algunos amigos.- Nerviosa y sonrojada bebió del vaso con bastante ruido.

Tonraq la miró con cierta incredulidad, en sus tiempos era poco común que una mujer fuese tan asertiva y directa con sus emociones, estaba habituado a ser la directriz de sus propios lazos con las personas, en cierto modo no sabía si reaccionar ante un halago a una muestra de lástima por su edad y condición.

-Dudo que mi trabajo lo permita, estaré ocupado por tiempo indefinido. – Vio el rostro avergonzado de la chica, fingió toser para aclararse la garganta y aligeró sus intenciones.- Pero no veo el inconveniente con que podamos volver a coincidir, no olvido nunca a quien me hace un favor y si no te molesta la compañía de un viejo cascarrabias como el que tienes en frente, podría resultar en algo entretenido.- Lentamente se puso de pie, Rune se mantuvo sentada mientras lo veía de arriba abajo.

No había tenido la oportunidad de observar sus detalles humanos: Su rostro poderoso y lleno de sabiduría, su anatomía maciza y musculosa como la corteza de un árbol gigantesco en plena selva, el tono cobrizo de su piel y el tono plateado de su cabello y barba provocaron en ella un estremecimiento que le dio pavor, nunca pensó que un hombre de ese edad podría resultarle, en términos artísticos, exóticamente atractivo. Pensó detenidamente en su cabeza como una llovizna ofrecerle un pago extra por decidirse a posar en un cuadro, hacía mucho tiempo que no dibujaba personas y siempre admiró la belleza gélida de la nación del agua.

-Espera.- Por un momento estuvo decidida a ofrecerle esa experiencia, y lo miró de nueva cuenta, su rostro y sus ojos reflejaban desconfianza, como un animal pequeño que apenas y se acerca al tacto humano.

-¿necesitas algo?.- Tonraq miró su figura a través de su hombro.

\- Mañana comenzará el festival de fundación para la Ciudad República, ¿Tienes planeado asistir?, tengo un compromiso precisamente en uno de los eventos estelares y quisiera saber si puedo contar con tu presencia.-

-Si me ves ahí, es porque si fui, sino, discúlpame. La verdad no se en que momento podré distraerme un rato y cuando tendré que estar en servicio.-

-¿De qué piensas trabajar?- Se emparejó con él frente a la puerta, ambos salieron poniéndose atención mutua.

-Me han ofrecido trabajo como Policía en ésta ciudad.- Se encaró con la calle y supo que estaba a punto de caer el ocaso, debía apresurarse para el banquete de presentación. A su alrededor faroles de muchos colores aparecieron como espíritus en los balcones de los edificios, un poco de eso le recordó los festivales de la nación del agua.

-Seguro que tienen un buen motivo para haberte elegido. La forma en que le callaste la boca a ese patán te precedió, en verdad necesitábamos gente como tú.- Sonrió con la franja roja saturando sus mejillas.- En verdad me siento protegida ahora que tú eres parte del cuerpo policiaco. Sólo te pido que te cuides mucho, no quisiera que te lastimaran…o algo más.-

-No veo el problema, soy viejo y me siento más como un trozo de carne que usarán como mordedura que como un oficial de policía.- Ajustó la forma V de su traje. Compartió una sonrisa paternal con Rune, en cierto modo sus modales daban una semblanza a su hija y senna, con la diferencia que las personalidades eran distintas. Era directa y segura como Korra, pero no tenía ese carácter fuerte y caótico que la caracterizaba, procuraba encontrar semejanza con su amada mujer, pero tampoco resultaba ser tan dócil, no tenía esa intención de aceptar cualquiera de sus determinaciones, sin embargo podría percibir el respeto y la admiración, pero de una forma tan elegante y sutil como sus agradables movimientos femeninos al actuar. No cabía duda de su sofisticación, de su actitud desenvuelta, empezaba a agradarle su figura voluptuosa pero esbelta, definitivamente no había nada en común con sus dos mujeres más queridas, pero el descubrimiento le hizo sentir como si probase un nuevo sabor exótico de un fruto extraño. Eliminó su sonrisa al imaginar la reacción absurda, volvió a su edad, a su realidad y a su contexto. Pasó saliva y con una sonrisa más formal se despidió con un ademán.

-Cuídate Rune, muchas gracias por la comida, te debo una.-

-¡Tonraq!- Comenzó a correr unos pasos tras de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le daba gracia su tendencia a la hesitación.

-¿Hay problema si, digo…de vez en cuando no sería de todos los días pero como una manera de ser cordial, me preguntaba si es posible claro.- Miró hacia otro lado y dijo su deseo de golpe. -¿Hay problema si de vez en cuando te visito en tu trabajo?- El maestro agua abrió sus ojos y soltó una risa breve.

-Siempre y cuando tengas algo que contar o qué comer, no veo por qué no pueda dedicarte un minuto o dos, en fin. No quiero quitarte tu tiempo, debo irme, espero verte pronto. ¡Hasta luego!- Sus pasos iban acelerando de uno en uno hasta que se perdió corriendo de forma silenciosa a través de la calle. Rune llevó su puño al pecho, y fue recorriendo cada rincón hasta llegar a su casa con el rostro iluminado de un fuego tímido y pesado. Caminaba lentamente, reviviendo en su cabeza los movimientos del héroe improvisado que recién había conocido, sintió la presión de su mente por tratar de recordar cada gesto y expresión facial. Descanso en una pared antes de entrar a su departamento en una zona de clase media, suspiró y con los ojos cerrados imaginó su ira, su ferocidad, su fuerza, su destreza…y la majestuosidad de su cuerpo, el largo de su cabello, el azul frío de sus ojos, la piel morena, la blancura dental, el vello facial y los pómulos prominentes.

Entró a su departamento donde un resplandor rosado llenó los contornos de su espacio. Dejó su block mojado en el cesto de basura, se quitó las zapatillas y con los pies cubiertos por sus mallas bebió un poco de agua. Abrió las cortinas: Pensó que en ese momento, por alguna calle de la ciudad, ese hombre deambularía haciendo algo que no tendría el honor de conocer, pegó su rostro a la ventana iluminada por el naranja vespertino, y pidió al destino que le permitiera verlo una vez más. No quería recordarlo, quería pintarle para soñarlo por toda la eternidad.

"Tonraq", ahora significaba "héroe" en la lengua de su corazón.

Las ropas yacían desordenadas sobre el lujoso piso de la alcoba, el sonido del grifo comenzó a emitir el zumbido del agua bombardeando el azulejo. El vapor se dispersaba mientras Tonraq usaba sus poderes para alcanzar el agua en sitios donde normalmente pasaría mucho tiempo. Había llegado con una hora de retraso y tenía que estar preparado para el gran banquete. Antes de llegar, fue testigo de cómo la ciudad bulliciosa se transformó en una pista donde desfilaban todo tipo de atracciones, colores y personas, llegó apenas a tiempo para ser recibido por las cuestiones de Kya, se limitó a excusarse con la extensión de la ciudad y la falta de un reloj que le permitiera organizar su tiempo.

Usó de un golpe toda el agua estancada y terminó de lavar el jabón de su cuerpo. Salió desesperado de la bañera, en un perchero colgaba su ropa de gala, conformada por un holgado abrigo y pantalones color azul celeste, con una capucha que llegaba hasta el pecho de un tono más claro que el conjunto inferior. Sus botas serían las especiales, las que usó cuando tuvo aquel altercado con su hermano en la tribu norte.

No quedaba tiempo, colocó rápidamente el pantalón, decidió no usar los brazaletes superiores en sus brazos ya que usaría una prenda floja y cubierta. Omitió los guantes, pero lo que sí hizo fue sacar de su maleta los pigmentos que necesitaba: era un guerrero de la tribu agua del sur, y como tal debía causar dicha impresión: como un lienzo en su rostro y con gran habilidad logró trazar los contornos tribales de su cara para asemejarla a un Tigre-Lobo del ártico.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo: se sintió seguro, fuerte, valiente de nueva cuenta, había comprendido esta tarde que su hija no lo necesitaba más, pero otras personas sí, y que al menos en lo que volvían a verse, era su deber cuidarlas en todo sentido. Salió con paso firme y atravesó la puerta donde kya le esperaba.

-Vamos a una cena de gala, no a declarar la guerra- La maestra agua sorprendía con un hermoso vestido color turquesa, con una capa de velo que cubría su espalda y se unía en un abrazo cerrado por un precioso topacio.

-Parece que alguien tampoco comprende que nadie va a casarse- Tonraq procuró no mover mucho su cara la pintura estaba fresca.

-¿Te gusta?, lo confeccionaron en la tribu como mi regalo de cumpleaños. No lo había usado desde entonces, creo que será una linda impresión.- Tonraq restó importancia al comentario, se emparejó con ella a lo ancho del pasillo y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de su abrigo.

-¿es necesario el misterio? Creo que estás exagerando con esta actitud. Aunque debo aceptar que me alegra que ya sientas que respiras todavía, es demasiado pretencioso darte a desear Jefe de la Tribu Agua del sur.- Kya bromeó en un tono irónicamente formal.

-Soy un jefe, pero soy un guerrero. Piénsalo así: quizás esta pintura en mi cara asuste a más de alguno que comulgue con esas ideas.-

-Bueno, aquí están, nos esperan en el salón principal. La señora del Fuego y la presidenta acaban de salir a inaugurar el festival. Bajen conmigo si no quieren perderse los fuegos artificiales, el bocón de Varrick prometió una sorpresa.- Las muecas infantiles de Bumi contrastaban con su traje militar ataviado de medallas.

-Bueno, creo que él si tiene pensado declararle la guerra a alguien…- Dijo Tonraq sonriendo.

-Sí…a mi paciencia y al buen gusto.- Kya se llevó una mano al rostro, con la cual siguió caminado.

Tonraq contempló los ventanales a su lado, el mundo de gente se veía hirviendo como sangre de un solo cuerpo. Se podían escuchar los gritos, aplausos, vitoreo y el sonido de máquinas moviendo a niños felices, las luces se unían como estrellas en el firmamento. Mientras Kya bajaba, se mantuvo con su vista al horizonte en una enorme ventana ovalada al bajar las escaleras.

-Como si en algún momento apareciera de la nada…-

El guerrero de cabellos plateados ajustó su capucha. Por primera vez su oración, al menos en lo que él sabía, le sorprendió con otro rostro en su mente. Ya no buscó esta vez la luz del horizonte, pensó en su hija más adelante, como le gustaría estar con ella y que él estuviera bajo las órdenes del avatar. Pero eso ahora no era posible, debían velar ellos solos como maestros por la vida de todos esos inocentes.

Y de nueva cuenta pensó en ese horizonte, ya no con la esperanza de que su hija abriera esa luz débil y saliera como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sino que pensó en la joven de cabellos negros y piel aperlada, en como su amabilidad le devolvió la esperanza en los demás. Escuchó a lo lejos coros de niños interpretando el himno de la ciudad, en su interior también se cantó uno: Himno de ausencia que con cada pensamiento de aquella tarde y aquella mesa, iba quedándose mudo, y sólo las palabras suaves de agradecimiento formaban la noble sinfonía de su voluntad.

Ahora, "Rune" significaba "Esperanza" en el lenguaje de su futuro. Y el himno de la ausencia se quedó callado, y la incertidumbre de su hija se convirtió en una bendición, y en un ruego al destino para volverla a ver. Pero si no era su final, entonces dejaría la huella lo bastante grande para dejar su recuerdo para siempre, el cual esperaría por él hasta su regreso.

Salió junto con todos los maestros, erguidos como estatuas, y de pronto el estruendo y la luz: los fuegos artificiales ahogaron el cielo que se tornó negro e infinito. Y los miró desde la sombra de su capucha, Se dibujaron en el cielo como una flor, los 4 pétalos del agua, tierra, aire y el fuego en señal de unión y hermandad. Tonraq pensó que del otro lado de la ciudad, o incluso en esa misma multitud, alguien también llevaba su mejor traje para un encuentro, el cual en su interior más secreto, auguró su suceso.

¿Aún escucha los himnos de la ausencia? ¿O será la sinfonía de la esperanza?


End file.
